


Awkward Seduction

by rickandmorty-garbage-barge (KayD)



Series: The Art of Seduction [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, It's all sex, M/M, a decent length fic, i finished a fic!, like just..., rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/pseuds/rickandmorty-garbage-barge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick promised to teach Morty how to get laid. Well he didn't lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> the title is garbage but so am I so  
> Morty's age is never explicitly said, assume he's like 18 and a senior in high school or something

Rick watched Morty flounder once again, with some girl they’d met on an adventure. He rolled his eyes as Morty stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck and looked very demure. And there it was, Morty slumped over and nodding as yet another girl patted him on the shoulder and walked away. Morty wandered back to Rick, looking very much like a kicked puppy and Rick snorted.

“C’mon Morty, y-y-ya get shot down _again_?”

Morty looked up at Rick defiantly even as his cheeks went red.

“W-whatever Rick, like you even know how to get a girl to like you. W-when was the last time you even picked up a girl, huh? What-what would you even do? Burp on her or-or-or call her a bitch?”

Rick stiffened up and towered over Morty, expression hardened. Morty shrank back a little but looked no less defiant. And then Rick was grinning down at him as he clapped Morty hard on the back.

“Alright, _Morty,_ I’m gonna-gonna train you how to get-get fucking laid,” He ruffled Morty’s hair and snorted at the way Morty glared at him and shoved his hand away, “Maybe then you’ll stop being UURP such a pain in my ass.”

\---

The whole thing had started simple enough - Rick would give Morty a tip on how to talk to a girl he knew Morty liked, any of the girls they met on their adventure, and Morty would give it his best shot. But he was still a stuttering nervous wreck.

“Just-just lean against the wall, Morty, and tell her she looks good. It’s not-uurp-not that hard” but Morty would just fidget and stumble over his words and try to lean against a wall too far away and knock his head instead.

Jessica, as Morty’s main goal, seemed to think he was pretty cute, but Rick was trying to get Morty laid and cute wouldn’t cut it. So he made Morty practice pick up lines when they hung out in the garage. It usually just ended with Rick laughing and Morty turning red and yelling at Rick. Morty couldn’t even say most of Rick’s stupid pick up lines anyway. They seemed too crude. After a few days of practice, he got fed up and he told Rick as much.

“Youurgh-you’re just not saying them right, dumbass,” Rick grunted in response as he abandoned his current invention to turn to Morty. He gave Morty a once over as a slow smirk grew on his face. Morty gulped as he felt his mouth go dry. Rick rose from his chair, let his whole body go loose, and slinked toward Morty. Morty had never seen him move like that before. He felt his feet stumbling over each other as he backed away slowly, felt his ears get hot as his whole face went flush. Rick’s smug grin grew into a wolfish one as he edged Morty up against the garage wall.

Morty was sputtering and trying to look anywhere but Rick. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, licked his lips, stared at the ceiling, hummed quietly, as Rick pressed into his space. But he couldn’t ignore when Rick placed his hands on either side of his head and leaned toward him, seeking out his eyes. They made contact, eye to eye, chest to chest, one of Rick’s leg sliding seamlessly between Morty’s thighs as his grin melted into a look of genuine fondness. He leaned just past Morty’s face, keeping their gaze locked until he was right next to Morty’s ear, at which point Morty’s eyes rolled back up to the ceiling and a fine sheen of sweat formed on his forehead as he blushed intensely. Rick breathed softly next to Morty’s ear, staying quiet, but letting his warm breath settle on Morty’s neck. A shudder ran through his grandson and he noticed the almost imperceptible thrust against his leg. He grinned again, a private hungry grin, as he let his forehead fall against Morty’s temple.

“Y’know… you look pretty cute like this, babe.”

Morty felt his knees begin to shake as he fought a whine that rested deep in his chest. He wasn’t used to being flirted with, let alone by Rick, who apparently was a master at it. He cleared his throat and brought his hands up to Rick’s chest, watched them flutter as they rest on Rick’s lapel. He felt Rick gently nuzzle the side of his head and he huffed softly as his heart fluttered in time with his hands. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do at that point - push Rick off or pull him closer. His dick knew precisely what it wanted to do, half hard rubbing up on Rick’s thigh as Morty failed to fight the small thrusting rolls he was pressing against Rick’s hip.

And then suddenly it was all gone, Rick sliding away from him, rising back to his full height, leaving Morty floundering. The garage felt especially cold now without their combined body heat and Morty reached down to awkwardly tug at his shirt hem again, trying to pull it down to hide his fairly obvious erection. Rick was staring down at him, face indecipherable, but a gleam in his eye.

“Y-you’re a pretty thirsty-thirsty bURP-bitch, _Morty_.”

The indignation on Morty’s face made Rick burst into a deep cruel laugh that brought tears to Morty’s eyes. His whole body ached with embarrassment and incomplete desires. Rick’s laugh tapered off and he beckoned Morty closer to him.

“Alright, it’s-it’s your turn, kid, let’s-urrrrp-let’s do this.”

Morty felt his whole body shake as he realized what exactly Rick was asking for. He tried to keep the squeak of disbelief out of his voice as he looked up at his now expectant grandfather.

“Y-y-y-you want me to-to do that to you? Oh jeez, Rick, I-I don’t think I can. That’s too much, y’know.”

Rick simply walked to the spot where Morty had just been writhing and leaned against the wall. He looked impatient as he opened his arms to gesture at his waiting body.

“Look, I-I’m already against the wall. C’mon ya-you little shit. Toughen up and make me _want_ you. If you can.”

Morty once again looked at him indignantly. Willing his knees not to shake, he crept toward Rick who rolled his eyes at Morty’s barely disguised nerves.

“It’s nOURgh-not that hard, _Morty_. Stop thinking so much."

He watched as Morty straightened his back, squared his shoulder, and adopted a confident air. The smoothness in his stride as he walked toward Rick made the old man’s heart warm with pride. Morty looked comfortable, excited even, as he slid his way into Rick’s personal space, resting his hands on Rick’s shoulders rather than on the wall behind him. Rick arched his eyebrow skeptically as Morty rose to his tiptoes and leaned into him, full body flush against Rick. Morty angled himself so his mouth rest against Rick’s neck, so that he could feel the thrum of Rick’s heartbeat against his lips. Rick had goosebumps from where the moist lips pressed against him, felt his own body go hot as their bodies rubbed together. He opened and closed his fists at his side, so as to keep from digging his fingers into Morty’s hips. There was only the sound of quiet breathing for a moment and then Morty worked up the courage to speak, murmuring quietly against Rick’s skin.

“Rick, I-I want you to… to fuck me.”

Another beat of silence, this time tense as Rick’s brain froze for the first time in decades. He let out a low heavy moan as it rebooted and he gave in, wrapping his fingers around Morty’s hips and grinding against him, lifting him slightly so their groins could make better contact. He buried his nose in Morty’s hair, inhaled heavily, feeling light headed as Morty let out little moans against him. He felt Morty pause and then cautiously lick a stripe up his neck. He growled, spinning them, using his grip to turn Morty, slamming him against the wall.

“You really- you really are a thirsty little _bitch_ aren’t you Morty? Huh? Y-you want grandpa to fuck you? I-I-I ought to bend you over my workbench and just pound into you. You want that, _Morty_?”

The only response he got was needy mewling noises as Morty fought his vice grip on his hips, trying to thrust up against Rick, anywhere against him. The sight of his grandson weak kneed and wanting, just for him, made Rick’s heart jump in his chest. He stopped, moving one hand from Morty’s hip to Morty’s chest. Morty look at him, eyes swinging with hunger and wanting. Rick took a deep breath and exhaled, taking a moment to get control of himself. He looked at Morty with a serious gaze, eyebrow furrowing.

“L-look, Morty, I-I-I know I’m a total-complete asshole like ninety nine percent of the time, but I-I gotta be sure that YOU’RE sure about this. Most of- most of this planet, wh-which you care so damn much about, would think this was-was-was super fucked up, y’know? You gotta be sure.”

Morty was still panting, but his vision was more clear and his hands shook as he reached out and gripped Rick’s lab coat tight at the waist. He nodded quickly, but knowing Rick would want more than that, he gathered himself to try and speak without stuttering.

“Yeah, Rick, I-I want this. I want this real bad. I’ve wanted this for a while.”

Rick’s eyebrow raised and he gave Morty a questioning look, Morty in turn going pink and darted his gaze elsewhere.

“Y-y-you - I’ve really been having fun with you, y’know, w-with these whole- the flirting lesson thing and and and I kinda had more fun than I thought I would? I real-really liked spending time with you, y’know, like that. Like this.”

Rick’s grin showed his teeth and he ducked forward to bite along Morty’s exposed throat, eliciting sharp gasps from Morty.

“Y-you’re pretty easy to impress, huh, Morty? Thirsting after your grandpa… Bet you- bet you touched yourself thinking about me. Did you, Morty, did you jerk off thinking about me?”

Morty whined again, wrapped his fingers tighter into the fabric of Rick’s lab coat, pulling him closer, still trying to buck against Rick’s grip on his shuddering hips.

“Y-yeah, Rick.”

“Yeah what, Morty?”

“I-I-I jerked off thinking about you, Rick. I-I came so many- so many times thinking about this, oh god, Riiiiick.”

Morty lost his control as the hand that had been holding his hips still slid low and grabbed his hard cock through his pants, Rick’s long fingers running along the stiff jean wrapped tight around his arousal. Rick grunted as Morty started thrusting wildly against his hand, shaking and groaning, as he rutted against the palm of Rick’s hand. It didn’t last long, Morty pulling in a deep gasp of air as he shuddered, Rick’s hand feeling hot and wet as Morty came in his pants. Rick started laughing, rubbing the cum through the jeans, teasing Morty’s now hypersensitive dick, smearing wet all over the front of Morty’s pants. Morty looked mortified and he pushed at Rick’s chest and arms, trying to get him away.

“Aw man, c’mon Rick don’t make fun of me, Rick, c’mon.”

Rick chuckled low in his throat and pulled his hand away from Morty’s now limp cock, wiping his hand on Morty’s shirt, as he pressed his mouth against Morty’s ear.

“We’re not done yet, Morty. I still gotta fuck you, Morty. Still gotta bend you over-over my workbench, gotta bend you over Morty and pound your little ass. You got ten minutes to recover, w-which you can-can use to suck my dick.”

Morty stuttered and couldn’t put together words as he struggled to process this in his drained post orgasm mind, only capable of nodding furiously.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Morty, so good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will write more if y'all like this  
> I swear I'll finish the other one too but this consumed me  
> I wanna write about Rick fucking Morty, so... approval or not, I probably will.


End file.
